


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He could hear everything but dare not open his eyes.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> repost

The Doctor smiled and rolled over in bed, content to stay under the covers for just a bit longer and listen to the morning’s symphony. He could hear everything but dare not open his eyes.

The angry sizzle of sausages in a pan. A dull thud as a cup was dropped onto the kitchen floor. The soggy spat of egg or milk following in its wake. Rose’s quiet sigh as she cleaned up the first of many messes. A soft, delighted giggle accompanied by conspiratorial whispering. Chair legs scraped against the hardwood and a pitter-patter of tiny feet echoed in the hallway.

“Daddy!” his daughter squealed and launched herself into the bed to wake him.

The Doctor grunted as she landed on his chest but smiled warmly through the minor injury. “Good morning, Lily. How was your breakfast?”

“Yum!”

“Did you make a mess for Mummy?”

“Big mess!” she nodded with a bright, Rose-like grin stretching ear to ear.

“Of course there’s a mess,” Rose said, leaning against the doorjamb with a cup of tea. “She’s  _ your _ daughter.”

The Doctor smiled at his wife in the doorway and then bopped Lily on the nose. “Would you like to help Daddy with his super secret project today?”

“Yes, help!” Lily agreed, still nodding enthusiastically.

“Brilliant!” He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed with a manic grin. “Go get your screwdriver and meet Daddy in his workshop.”

Lily giggled and ran out of the room, delighted to have an adventure for the day.

Rose shook her head fondly as the Doctor wrapped her in a hug. “Try not to make a mess.”

“It’s not a mess!” he protested and placed a wet smack on her cheek. “It’s memories!”

 


End file.
